Second Chance?
by Tierra
Summary: When Buffy dies she tells Spike how she feels. She says she will never leave him and that a slayer will find him. He trains slayers for 163 years until one seems to familiar. Please review!
1. Loving You

Chapter 1 "Loving You."  
  
"Buffy you know you need more weapons then a stake to go slaying. This is not a vampire we are dealing with! This is a first class evil creature! It will rip you apart if you don't have the right weapons. Take this, Luv." Spike scolded handing her a sword. His eyes shone bright with love for his slayer. His eyes were seeping with adoration for this fragile woman. She had taken his evil loving self and made him into something new; he was a warrior fighting only for her. Every fight would be for her.  
  
"Spike I can take care of myself! I don't need a fiend telling me how to fight the creatures of the night! It's my job Spike, you know that." She yelled with the last sentence coming out in a soft whisper that floated with the wind. "I promise I'll be okay. Don't I always?"  
  
"Yea but just take the sword I'll quit at that, just take the sword. And remember this is a Siren Demon, they are very strong and they can rip a normal man in half if they get them mad enough."  
  
"I'll be careful and I always did come back, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes you did Slayer and promise me you always will."  
  
"Spike. you know."  
  
"Stop it Slayer. I just want a simple little promise, it won't kill you to give me at least that much. I'm sure of that." He interrupted a look of hurt crossing his features because of what he thought his slayer was about to say.  
  
"Okay Spike I promise I will always come back. Hey I've came back both times I died." She said trying to lighten the mood that the room was engulfed in.  
  
"Don't talk like that slayer! I don't ever want you to go saying that! It sounds like you are proud of the fact you have died twice." He scolded as he wiped an unseen thing out of his eye.  
  
"Spike I was just joking, okay? I'm sorry but you don't need to go all I'm gonna fall over on you. I won't okay; today is not Buffy's day to die. * I don't think. * Besides I feel all strong and nothing can possibly go wrong because I have been practicing my technique." She mumbled getting a you can shut up already look from Spike.  
  
"I shouldn't of said that Buffy. it's just sometimes I feel like we're still together and it's my job to look after you but we're not so I won't act like I am. * Although I want to protect you * I wish I could protect you but that isn't my job anymore now is it?" He asked pain gleaming in his eyes.  
  
"It is a little Spike, you are still my friend." Buffy replied placing a gentle hand on his cheek. * I should tell him but I can't not now. *  
  
"Okay then I think we should go then, don't want to miss all the action. I need a good fight to get all this rage outta my system if you know what I mean." He replied putting his hand over hers for a second then pulling it away nervously. * I don't know if I should tell her what I want to tell her or just keep it to myself. *  
  
He felt regret wash over him like he was not doing something he should. "I still love you Buffy, I know you don't like when I say it but I needed to say it. Don't say I shouldn't say that please, let it go just this once." He begged as he felt a tear of lost time fall down his cheek. "Never forget that Buffy. I just wish that things could be the way they were when we were alone last when we were alone."  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy I shouldn't have said that." He added softly lowering his head.  
  
"It's okay you said what you felt." * If only I could say what I feel. I need to, I want to. *  
  
He smiled softly at her in the way he always did before he went with her to fight death. And death was what they fought. She is the slayer and he a vampire, a very unlikely team but a team none the less. They were a team from the first time he helped her save the world from Acathela. He watched his slayer with so much love and adoration more than any man could possibly ever give. His eyes shone with love for her and it made Buffy shiver.  
  
The graveyard was cold and it was like a sign from the Powers that Be that something bad was about to happen. The sky was black and not one star shone through the clouds. A flash of lightning danced across the sky and sailed into oblivion as a blanket of rain washed down from the heavens.  
  
Buffy shivered and pulled her arms around her chest in an effort to keep warm. The rain splashed to the ground and the graveyard came alive with sounds.  
  
"Here Luv take my jacket." Spike whispered pulling his long leather duster off and placing it around her shoulders. The material was warm to the touch and soft due to a hundred years of the vampire wearing it. She smiled warmly at him in appreciation for the kind gesture. It smelt of booze and cigarettes with a hint of the earth mixed together making it a scent purely of his own.  
  
The water that was standing on the ground began to splash as they walked. Spikes shirt was clinging to his abdomen showing the outline of his muscles. Muscles that Buffy had seen all to well in the past year. But that wasn't the same man just the same body and the same love for her.  
  
"Spike look I think we need to talk. I have been thinking a lot about you and me and I think that we should try the oomph." She said as she was blind-sided by a heavy demon. She landed on the ground with a splash and she slid into a gravestone that crumbled under the force.  
  
She pulled herself up and Spike through the sword that had flown from her hand to her. She through her fist at the demon's stomach and it grabbed her arm and wrenched it out of its socket. She screamed as a wave of pain shoat through her body.  
  
Spike took his place at her side and kicked the demon in the chest knocking it back a few inches while Buffy gathered up her strength. It growled and ran at Buffy and hit her with its fist making her nose crack. She returned the hit with an upper cut to the demon's throat. It howled and knocked Buffy in the air with one hit from its right fist.  
  
Spike joined the fight once again and went to kick it but it caught his leg in between its hands and twisted. His knee broke and the bone popped out of the skin as blood trickled down his leg and onto the demon's hands. It picked him up and through him into a cluster of gravestones making them break and fall over him making the sharp pieces cut and tear at the skin. He bit his lip so he would not scream and his blood ran into his mouth from the wound that he was creating.  
  
Buffy pulled herself up long enough to see Spike fall. "No! Don't hurt him you fucking Demon! Don't hurt my."  
  
She ran at the demon and the demon laughed as she punched him in the chest and stomach. It sliced its claws down and soon they were hidden beneath the skin of Buffy's neck. The claw sliced into the jugular sending blood squirting out of her neck. She looked up and the demon's head flew off from the massive amount of force in the blow that Spike delivered to its neck.  
  
He fell to his knees making pain wash over him but he didn't even care. Buffy fell into his lap and laid her head in his lap softly. "Spike I'm sorry I broke my promise. I'm sorry my love. Spike I want you to drink me. I can't talk much longer and I need you to see what I want to tell you." Buffy said as tears washed down her face.  
  
Spike coughed back the sorrow that overwhelmed him and he brought her hand to his tear stained face placing a single soft kiss on her wrist. He pushed his fangs through the skin and let the blood flow into his mouth. He took one drink of he precious blood and when he opened his eyed he was standing alone in their spot at the beach. The spot that they traveled to one night to get away. He wiped the tears from his face and looked around.  
  
Then it was like an Angel walked out in front of him. Buffy was in a white dress and lilies were braided into her long golden locks. "Spike there is something I need to tell you before I go and I need you to hold it with you forever. I love you, I have for the longest time now and I want you to remember me for as long as you are on this earth." She whispered as she placed a kiss on his lips. They stood there in each other s arms until she pulled away.  
  
"Spike you will find another love, I know I have seen what is to come. She will love you in ways I never could."  
  
"No! I will never love anyone but you Buffy. You are my slayer, the only one for me, I can't love anyone else." He screamed as tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Spike please just remember this, I love you and I will never leave you. She is a part of me as is a part of you. She will be the last and you must take care of her. She is what you must protect. I love you Spike now open your eyes." She replied as a tear streamed down her face and fell onto his chest on the place of his heart.  
  
He struggled but to keep his eyes closed but he failed and opened them. He awoke with Buffy in his arms and blood flowing into his lap.  
  
"Spike I love you please don't forget me, and take care of her, she is a part of me Spike I can feel her even though she does not yet exist. I will always be there Spike, always." She breathed like she wasn't even in pain.  
  
"Buffy Slayer Pet I love you! Please don't leave my Buffy." He begged placing his lips on her's in a soft final kiss that would haunt him forever.  
  
"I love you, William. Goodbye." She whispered as she fell into oblivion.  
  
"No!" He screamed as though there was no one that could hear him.  
  
"Goodbye my William. I always love you, always." She whispered on a breeze of wind. "I love you." 


	2. New Beginings

Hey people I hope you like the story and want to continue reading. And don't worry it won't be this sad for the entire story. I am writing another fic called "How to Lose a Vampire in 10 Days." It isn't ready to post yet but it's a happy one. I'm writing another AU fic to but it is far from being ready to post. I think this one is my flame right now so you should see the chapters come up pretty quick. This is the second chapter and I have only been writing for a day. Pretty quick huh? I thought so. So this is my first fic so please be kind. And to satisfy the disclaimer people I don't own any of these characters except Electra and she is mine. I hope you like her because I do and I think you will fall in love with her personality once you get to know her.  
  
Chapter 2 "New Beginnings"  
  
Spike awoke to the sounds of cars passing by. He pulled on his clothes and walked out of the room. It had been 163 years since the death of his slayer and he could still smell Buffy and Dawn. They were his life for so long and in one split second it was ripped away from him. Dawn had died thirty-two years later by the same kind of demon. She had walked away from him one night because they got into a fight and she went off to patrol. His mind still made him think he could hear their voices and smell their body spray, but in reality it wasn't there. But to him that was the only link to sanity was the possession of believing what wasn't there.  
  
He walked down the stairs and picked up his cell phone that was now ringing fiercely. "Hello."  
  
"Spike I have bad news. Scarlet died last night. The new slayer is here right now and I need you to come over here and train her." Linnet said softly with a hint of sorrow filling her voice.  
  
"What killed her Linnet?" He asked in a very firm tone.  
  
"Spike I don't think you need to know that." She said trying to keep him from perusing the question.  
  
"Linnet God Dammit just tell me the fucking answer!" He yelled as he dug his fingernails into the flesh of his palm.  
  
"A Siren Demon." She replied in a worried tone at the silence on the other end of the phone.  
  
"I'll be there in 3 minutes!"  
  
At the Magic Box ......  
  
"What's her name? Did you explain the demon/vampire thing to her yet?"  
  
"Electra and she already knew. She is physic kinda, she can remember things that didn't happen to her." Linnet replied looking at the girl that was setting on the table in the training room.  
  
"Electra this is Spike. He is gonna train you." She said crouching in front of the young girl.  
  
Her black hair fell around her face and her green eyes found his blue ones. The fire her eyes reminded him of Buffy, it was filled with the same passion.  
  
"Why should I work with him he's a vampire, you know and evil creature of the night." Electra said pulling her eyes away from his.  
  
Spike walked in and sat on the chair in front of her. "Okay Electra I am a vampire but a long time ago I got caught by the Initiative and they put this government chip in my head so I can't hurt humans. I still wanted to hurt humans instead of just demons and other vampires. Then I fell in love with this slayer and I got a soul for her. She turned me good and now I train slayers and fight with them to make sure they live longer than she did." He explained as pain washed through him like it did whenever he thought about Buffy.  
  
"She loved you, didn't she?" Electra asked as she felt the pain that consumed him.  
  
"Yea she did. She wouldn't tell me until it was to late but I knew before she said she did." He whispered remembering her dying words. *What if she knows too much? I can't risk this getting personal, if I become a friend it will hurt when she dies. *  
  
"She wanted to tell you. She just thought she couldn't." Electra replied in a maize of memories that didn't belong to her.  
  
"Yea she told me that. Okay so you know the normal stuff about Vampire and Demons but do you know how to fight?" Spike asked patting her on the back.  
  
"Well you fight me and you can decide Mr. I can do Everything." Electra teased jumping off the table. She ran across the floor and stopped at the other side of the room in a fighting stance.  
  
He took his place in the room and kept taking steps toward her like a predator. He could hear her heart speed up and sweat start to run down her blue shirt. "Your scarred I can smell it."  
  
"I am not." She replied making a graceful back flip to get away from him. "You apparently are loosing your ability to smell fear."  
  
"I am not." He retaliated kicking her in the stomach making her stumble backwards. She smiled and punched him in the nose.  
  
He felt blood tingle down his face and he just licked it off making Electra make a discussed face. He rammed her in the stomach taking her down to the ground with him. She punched at him and he caught her fist and elbowed her in the face. Enraged Electra flipped him off of her and she jumped to her feet in an effort to get the advantage. He was on his feet a split second after her and was sent back to the ground with a kick to the groin.  
  
"That my friend is a woman's way of hurting you."  
  
He flipped up and kicked her legs out just as the 5-minute bell went off. "Good job. You have a lot of natural talent Electra. You're graceful and a quick learner. You should be a good slayer in a matter of months." He complemented pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Thanks but I could have had you in a minute. You are weak and if I could hurt you even a little bit then I could kick your butt now. I was holding back in a major way." Electra retaliated  
  
"Honey he was playing with you. You should see him in a fight." Linnet said from the doorway. "You never want to fight against him when he's out to kill. Two slayer in his lifetime and he was only 156 when he killed the last one. That is very young for a vampire. He's 369 years old now. That's pretty young still in the vampire community."  
  
"Don't bring that up ever again Linnet. I don't want my past talked about that far back. Not when I was a killer. That was reserved for Dawn." He said his eyes growing soft.  
  
"She loved your stories Spike. She told Buffy how it was like watching a horror movie except you actually believe that it happened." Electra whispered then getting a caring glance from Spike.  
  
"Buffy didn't like me telling them to her. She hated the fact that I was exposing her little sister to violence." * But I would have never laid a hand on the Nibblet * He whispered smiling at Electra  
  
"So when do I get to go slaying?" She asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"When you can fight me and actually put up a good fight. I'm a Master Vampire so when you can hold your own against me you can go slaying."  
  
************* Later that night.  
  
Spike prowled the graveyard waiting, watching, and hoping that something would challenge him. He stopped at the spot of her grave and knelt down in front of it. "I'm sorry Buffy I couldn't save her, I can never save them. I couldn't save you and I am still in love with you. But I promise I won't let Electra die, I won't let another one die. I'll save her Buffy, I'll save her because I couldn't save you."  
  
Buffy's spirit stood watching him. A tear trickled down her face as he spoke. She knew he still loved her, he said he always would.  
  
Spike stood and wiped the feelings of regret from his features. He walked away and once again he was alone. He walked silently through out the graveyard not even making a sound and then he heard a leaf crumble and a stick snap.  
  
He grabbed his stalker and slammed it against the wall. He smelt human blood roll off its face and the sound of a heartbeat just as she kicked her knee up slamming it into his manly hood for the second time that day. "Electra if you don't stop doing that I am gonna kick your ass! That hurts like hell!" He growled as he released her throat.  
  
"You made me bleed! You bloody deserved it!" She yelled back in a mocking tone.  
  
"Are you mocking me you bleeding little girl? Because if you are I'm gonna I don't know yet but I'll do something and you won't like it." He said in a joking tone.  
  
"So Electra why are you here? I thought I told you no slaying until you were trained?" He asked in a unfeeling tone.  
  
"Well I wanted to come and I'm the slayer it's what I was called to do right?" Said Electra as she walked ahead of him. "The slayer slays and the vampire follows her because without the slayer you would still be evil."  
  
"No not how it works. I made a promise to a lady that I would take care of her family and friends and you are apart of her family she told me you were connected. Look I don't want you coming out here but if you feel you must I will take you with me." He said very reluctantly her attitude reminding him of his Nibblet.  
  
"Okay now first things first, you need to learn how to walk without all of Sunnydale being able to hear you. When you learn that we can kill something."  
  
"Okay so can we work on the walking thing later and skip to the part where I get to kill something?"  
  
He gave her his trademark grin and motioned for her to follow him.  
  
"God it's cold out here!" Electra pouted wrapping her arms around her chest. Spike looked up at the sky and there was not one star in sight. Pictures of her body laying in his arms surfaced in his mind.  
  
"Electra screw slaying lets just go home."  
  
"Where do you live? Can I see it?"  
  
"Yea sure just keep up." He said quickly as they turned onto an all too familiar road. He walked into the yard and Electra walked to the tree outside Buffy's old window. "She liked when you watched her. She felt needed and wanted. She watched you when you left. She hated when you walked away it made her cry. She wanted to run to you and hold you just to tell you she loved you and you didn't need to go." Electra said as she glanced over into Spike's eyes, which were now filling with tears of blood.  
  
"Lets go in." He whispered his voice shaky and sorrowful.  
  
He walked into the house and sat down on the couch before she followed him in.  
  
"Why didn't she tell you that she was in love with you?"  
  
"When she came back from the dead we started sleeping together and then she wanted to leave it at that and not tell anyone about us. I went with it for a while and then she broke up with me. I don't know why I did what I did to her after that but I did and then I went and got my soul. She had forgiven me before I even left but I knew I had to do something. I didn't want to risk hurting her again. She was scared of me then but she still loved me but she just couldn't tell me. She told me when she was dying." He said with his eyes turning cold and hard.  
  
"Spike what happened in the bathroom was a mistake she knew that. She wanted to tell you it was okay but you left and she never got the chance." Electra said putting a hand on his cheek like Buffy had the night she was killed. Her eyes gleamed with the same passion the same fire and it made Spike quiver.  
  
"I couldn't stay El I couldn't. I saw her and the tears were streaming down her face. I remember the night that I told her I would never hurt her."  
  
*Spike what is this all about. I mean we screw and I leave but yet you always stay. *  
  
* Buffy you know I would never hurt you. Even though you won't admit it, it would hurt you if I left. *  
  
* You could never hurt me Spike. * She said coldly pressing their lips together. Their lips touched and his tongue found the inside of her mouth and their tongues dueled. They made love and then she left the way she always did.  
  
"So Electra I think you should go get a shower you smell like crap." Spike whispered in an effort to get a moment to himself.  
  
"Yea I'll find my way don't worry." She said as she walked up the stairs taking each step with grace.  
  
"I'll get you a towel and some clothes, pet." He yelled up the stairs as he walked up them slowly.  
  
He went into his room and walked into the closet and pulled out some clothes and then took a towel from the rack. He opened the bathroom door and rayed them inside.  
  
Electra smiled and went about getting a shower.  
  
She walked out a few minutes later in a long gray tee shirt and a pair of shorts. "I don't like wearing these."  
  
"By the way does Linnet know that you are here or did you decide you were going to sneak out?" He asked picking up his cell phone.  
  
"Well I asked and she said I couldn't go so I decided what she said didn't matter and went anyway." She replied giving him her innocent look. "Okay I'm gonna make something to drink, you call."  
  
"Okay but your gonna be in a lot of trouble." He replied shaking his head at her as she walked into the kitchen. "Hi Linnet."  
  
"Yes William I'm glad you called I cannot find Electra."  
  
"Well I thought she should go on patrol with me so I came and got her. Yea and she is gonna stay with me tonight so don't worry about it."  
  
"Are you sure William you never have company. I could come pick her up if you want me to."  
  
"I'm sure. Okay Linnet bye."  
  
"Spike how much trouble am I in?" Electra asked walking from the kitchen with two glasses of hot chocolate.  
  
"Well she said she was going to have a talk with you and that you would need to be talked to about your actions." He replied then smiling at her. " None I told her that I wanted to take you and that you were spending the night."  
  
"You are the coolest!" She replied hugging him tightly. 


	3. The Last

Chapter 3 "The Last."  
  
"Thanks Electra, now can you release me? I can't breathe." He whispered pretending that she was strangling him. His eyes looked at her and he felt happy for the first time since they left him.  
  
"Oh! Besides you don't breathe you idiot!" She retaliated releasing him just to hit him on the arm playfully.  
  
"Me an idiot? Oh?" He said taking a minute to act like he was thinking before reaching over and tickling her.  
  
"Hey! Quit that it tickles!" She said in between gulps of air.  
  
"Duh! That's why it is called tickling. Who's the idiot now Electra?"  
  
"I am!" She coughed as he released her. She smiled and ran at him wrestling him to the floor. "I am so going to get you for that!" She added as she pocked him in the eye.  
  
"Ouch! That's my eye you stupid little girl." He yelled grabbing her hair and pulling it. "You mess with my eyes now you pay the consequences!"  
  
"OUCH! Oh, you did not just pull my hair?" She said laughing as she did so. She wretched over and bit his hand and while he wasn't paying attention she messed up his hair.  
  
"Not the hair!" He yelled putting his hands over his hair, anything but the hair." He said in a girley tone.  
  
"Yes the hair! You pulled mine, first!" She retaliated in their childish match. She smiled and laid her head on his stomach.  
  
"So you wanna drink the hot chocolate now or just lay here and rest for a minute, I choose to rest for a minute." He said taking an unneeded breath of air. "I haven't been in a fight like that in a long time."  
  
"Me neither. I think I'm gonna agree and stay on the floor and rest."  
  
"You've found her my William. You have found the last, take care of her, she is a part of me." Buffy's spirit whispered on a breeze of cool air.  
  
Spike smiled and turned his head just to see her smile then she was gone. "I think I'll get the hot chocolate now." He replied pulling himself to his feet and offering her a hand. Which she took with gratitude.  
  
"I think we need to warm it up now. I'll put it back on the stove." Electra whispered picking up the two cups and carrying them into the kitchen.  
  
"So did you put the little marshmallows in mine? I have always liked the little marshmallows, there really good, you should try them." He said as he sat down at the table. "I always drank them like that when I lived here with Dawn. She would break-up with another boyfriend and come home almost in tears and we would make ourselves sick drinking them until she couldn't remember why she even liked the guy in the first place."  
  
"So Spike what time do you normally go to sleep?" She asked putting the cup of hot chocolate in front of him.  
  
"Well it normally depends how much is out that night and how long it takes me to drink myself into a coma but probably about two maybe three in the morning."  
  
"Well it's now four thirty. Don't make me go to bed. We could stay up and I could make popcorn and we could watch Interview with the Vampire or Dracula or maybe even Gone with the Wind." She proposed smiling at the last one.  
  
"Gone with the Wind it isn't. I was thinking more along the lines of It. Can't sleep clowns will eat me." He mocked taking a sip of his drink. "So how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 16 almost 17. I don't like being that young. It makes you look so childish being that young and I don't want you to think I'm childish. Look Spike I think I need to make a confession. Okay the before I got called I along with my mom and dad died in a car accident. I opened my eyes and I was in this big white room or something and there was this girl. She had green eyes, she wore a moon necklace, and had a white gown on. Her hair had lilies braided through them and she told me that I had to go back to earth. I told her I wanted to be with my family but she said that I had to back because I was the slayer and I had to finish it. She didn't say what but then she hugged me and all her memories seeped into me. It was Buffy. I know I should have told you but I couldn't, I thought you would get all upset." Electra said her eyes sparkling the way they did when she got sad.  
  
"I already knew you were the last. You have seemed so familiar to me and I just knew. I'm not mad I'm actually kinda relieved that you are the last. I know I can finally forget all the slayer that have died because you aren't gonna die, you are gonna live." He whispered running a shaky hand through her hair. The black hair just fell into his hand and slid in between his pale fingers.  
  
"So about that movie. It it is." She replied changing the subject to make the tension go away. They had just met that day and yet they already knew everything. Buffy had made sure he would find her, and she did.  
  
They walked silently into the living room and sat down at the couch. She laid her head over on his shoulder and they began to watch the movie.  
  
******** Later in the morning  
  
"Electra wake up, it's morning." Spike whispered in a sleepy voice looking at the sleeping girl that lay on his chest. He inhaled and smelt vanilla and lilies.  
  
"Just give me a minute. Can I just go back to sleep?" She asked looking up at him wit her sleep filled eyes.  
  
"I'd let you but then I would get scolded for letting you sleep to long."  
  
"Get yelled at I don't care just let me sleep." She whined  
  
"Five minutes but no more." He responded walking into the kitchen to fix her breakfast. 'Okay! Time is up! Get off that couch and come eat breakfast!"  
  
"Okay I'm up really I'm up." She winced as she got off the couch.  
  
"It looks like crap Spike what are you trying to make me eat?"  
  
"First of all it's good and secondly it's not crap. It's food." He said softly a smile spreading across his face at the look of horror that appeared on Electra's face.  
  
"Tell me it's not human? Please tell me that the meat setting on my plate is not human." She said in a very worried tone.  
  
"No it's not human but maybe we should go get breakfast?" He offered pulling the blanket from the chair.  
  
"Okay at least if we get it I know it won't kill me." She joked opening the door for him.  
  
***** Slaying that night  
  
"Okay first rule, The vampire has the power not you. Now who has the power?" He asked softly as he crouched down in front of a fresh grave.  
  
"Well I have the sword." She replied putting it at eye level.  
  
"The stake is not the power Electra! The vampire has the power! How can you answer that wrong?! I just told you the bleeding answer!" He yelled annoyance showing on his face.  
  
"Okay gosh I'm sorry! I thought it was a trick question." She responded putting her head in her hands as she rolled her eyes.  
  
He smiled and laid a hand on her back. "Okay the vampire has the power you are just the girl that wants to steal that power."  
  
"Okay I steal his power?" She asked confusion showing on her now showing face.  
  
"Yes. Okay if he has the power that means you don't. So to win you must steal the power. Get it?"  
  
"Okay I am fighting him to steal his power of killing people?"  
  
"I guess you can look at it that way. Okay now he is trying to dig out so you need to get ready. Now we are going to stand over there and wait for him to be able to get out. You want it a fair fight when it'' a Fledgling."  
  
They walked over and a hand popped out of the soil followed by the other. The vampires arm struggled and finally his head became visible. They waited and then he was out. Electra walked out and the vampire smiled.  
  
His senses picked up the pumping of her blood and his mouth began to water. He felt his features start to turn until his eyes were gold and his teeth in their vampire form. He took a step closer and then he fell. "Damn tree root!" He breathed trying to free his foot of the root.  
  
"Yea Spike he has the power." Electra mocked as she pushed the stake through his chest with ease. "I would hate to see one that was dumb when it as alive."  
  
"Yea well we are all pretty dumb when we just pop outta the ground and out sire isn't there to help us understand the entire digging outta the ground thing." He defended  
  
"Well then where is its sire?"  
  
"I'm gonna have to say that it herd the slayer was coming and got a little scarred because the Big Bad is with her." He replied with his trademark smirk.  
  
"I don't think so. He was so scarred of me. You're just a dumb vamp that is fighting on the wrong side. Now I'm the slayer, the vampire slayer." Electra shot back punching him on the arm.  
  
"Okay maybe we should just try to get you a challenge." He whispered walking down the path to the Southside cemetery. "Don't worry, this is the most active cemetery in all of Sunnydale California. There is always something to kill in this cemetery."  
  
"Whatever you say. But are you sure that this one will have any power to save?"  
  
"Just shut-up!" He teased patting her on the back.  
  
"So I was thinking maybe you should let me fight a real vamp like that one?" She said pointing across the cemetery to a vampire that was sucking the life from a girl's neck.  
  
"Don't ask just go!" He ordered as she ran after him with all the speed she possessed.  
  
"Hi my name is Electra. I'll be your slayer tonight. The special is a one-way ticket straight to Hell!" She yelled as he dropped the girl onto the ground.  
  
She did a spinning kick and nailed him right across his face. He growled and punched at her but she caught his fist and smashed it in between her palms making the bones smash. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with death?"  
  
She smiled and pushed the stake through the vampire's chest. "Way to easy!" She yelled looking at Spike who was holding the girl in his arms.  
  
"Come on we need to get her to a hospital." He said walking from the graveyard.  
  
****** At the Magic Box  
  
"Linnet you should've been there. It was so cool. I killed this vamp and he didn't even land a Punch." Electra explained happily.  
  
"She did a real good job Linnet. He didn't even have time to throw a punch." Spike complemented.  
  
"Well it sounds like we have another first class slayer on our hands." Linnet said smiling at the young slayer standing before her.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up quite yet, it was one fight not an apocalypse." Spike said making her frown.  
  
"Oh yes that reminds me Spike the gang is coming in tomorrow so you might want to stick around tonight." Linnet said softly.  
  
"I'll stay but if one of you touches my jacket you will see a side of me you don't want to."  
  
"Okay reminder to self don't mess with the really old leather jacket that he wouldn't even give us the chance to touch." Electra said with a grin. 


End file.
